Existing electrical power generation systems typically include engine driven generators that require a variety of different fluids in order to operate properly. As an example, the engine requires oil (and other lubricating fluids) in order to function for any extending period of time.
In addition, a fan and radiator combination is usually required in order to cool the engine so that the engine can operate for extended periods of time. The radiator requires a coolant in order function properly.
The fluids in such systems can inadvertently (and undesirably) leak into a fluid containment system that is located below the engine driven generator. These fluid containment systems are usually required in order to meet local codes and/or satisfy customer requirements.
Existing electrical power generation systems that include engine driven generators are typically located inside of an enclosure. One of the drawbacks with placing electrical power generation systems inside an enclosure is that water can often times undesirably get inside the enclosure (e.g., through rain, snow condensation, power washing, etc.).
This water collects inside the fluid containment system. When water collects in such fluid containment systems, the water needs to be removed.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical power generation system that includes an engine driven generator where a fluid containment system that is located below the engine driven generator and selectively drains fluid from the fluid containment. The electrical power generation system should be able to drain the fluid from the fluid containment system in a preferred manner based on the type and amount of fluid in the fluid containment system.